First Christmas - Sean and Britt (one-shot)
by eliycsha
Summary: This is a one-shot that i wrote for my lonely RP partner and the mun of Britt Jacobs. Both Sean and Britt are OC's in the Vampire Academy world. Sean can be found at rebelyellwithsilverstakes and Britt at reformedboodbagm on tumblr. :) These two really do have an amazing story that will slowly unfold over time.


Christmas.

A time of year that Sean loves but rarely got to celebrate how he did when he grew up. He wished that he was able to go and visit his family but with him having no time off and having to do a shift on Christmas morning was a downer on his plans – he wasn't even supposed to be working on this day but with the extra people flocking to the Royal Court for the holidays, they were all getting called in.

He had been trying to make plans with a human girl he had met earlier in the year – Britt. Since the day he had met her, Sean had been completely captivated by her and had wanted to get to know more and more about this mysterious woman.

Months had passed since that first meeting and with that they grew closer and Sean started to develop more feelings towards her that were more than just the fierce protectiveness that hit him when he first met her. Britt had become a main part of his life and once she had finally opened up to him about her past he was determined to help her with her fear and to keep her protected. They had spent late nights together, Sean would often bring his guitar around and play while she cooked away in the kitchen.

The kitchen was her safe haven and a place that she loved and he enjoyed watching her cooking away in there, even moving along to the music he was playing. She had grown comfortable around him in a way he was happy with because then they had first met, she was scared of Dhampir's too.

And now… now it had been months of that and his feelings just grew stronger and stronger. He had been planning Christmas evening with them and had told her that they would be spending it together. He didn't tell her any more than that and would keep the rest for a surprise. The main part of the plan had been set up by him and the rest he had to rely on his cousin Bree to set everything up for him that morning. He owed her big for spending her Christmas morning doing his setting up but he knew very well that it was worth it.

After his shift had finally ended he went back to his apartment and gave her a quick text, telling her to be ready in twenty minutes to pick her up and to wear warm clothing. He quickly set his phone down after receiving her confirmation text and he set off to quickly get ready himself.

Twenty minutes later on the dot he had turned up on her doorstep, a wide grin on his face.

"You ready?" he asked.

"What are you up to Sean?" she eyed him but couldn't help her smile creeping up on her lips.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. You will know soon enough." He smirked and offered her his arm. He would never admit it, but he was nervous.

They packed themselves into Sean's Jeep, with some curious looks from Britt, considering she wasn't allowed out of court grounds she had to be wondering why they needed the car and her eyes grew even wider when he drove towards the gates that exit the Royal Court. Sean handed over the paperwork that he acquired to get permission to take her off court grounds for twenty-four hours and drove on forward.

"Sean! I... I'm out.. How?" she gasped, her expression full of all different emotions.

"I did my homework and I managed to get the right paperwork drawn up to get you off court grounds for twenty-four hours. I know it was something that you have wanted for a long time and though I can't get you out of there for good, I figured it is better than not at all." He responded, with a grin that said he was proud of himself.

They drove for about an hour, thankful that the snow hadn't hit them too hard yet and that the roads were safe. Eventually Sean pulled down a short road and stopped outside a small cottage. It was just as beautiful as Bree had described to him; snow covered everything lit up by the full moon.

Sean guided them over to the cottage ad opened the door, welcoming the warmth from the fire that Bree had no doubt gotten Zane to light for her while she set everything else up. There was everything they could possibly need here. A variety of foods ranging from Christmas ham's and turkey with all the sides they could want and at least three different desserts. Well and truly more than they needed but Sean had planned with Mrs Wilson at the café he was a regular at and she had insisted that she organise all the food for it for Bree to set up.

Britt stood there wide eyed, taking it all in. There was a large open fire that was still burning strong and Christmas decorations all over the place. "Sean… this is amazing... how did you do all of this? You _did_ have work this morning didn't you?"

He grinned and nodded. "Bree... and she wrangled Zane into helping as well. I have been planning this for a while and when I got called in for a shift I had to call in for their help to get it all done in time."

The night went on and they sat on the floor in front of the open fire, leaning against the couch and talked away as they slowly ate the food that was set out for them. There was something that just seemed right to Sean about being with her; he felt it every time that they were together and as the night progressed and it got closer to the sunrise they moved out to the porch.

Sean grabbed the thick throw rug off the couch and took it with them snuggling them both up underneath it as they say on the deck swing and watched the sun rise up over the mountains around them. He glanced over at her and couldn't help but to be taken aback by her beauty. The sun shone its orange tones over her and as she smiled, he couldn't help but to grin back.

"This is so amazing Sean, I really can't thank you enough."

"There is no reason to thank me; you deserved a day like this. I'm just glad that I could pull it off and do this for you."

Britt smiled nervously over at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Sean couldn't help himself at that moment and he brought his hand up from under the blanket and cupped her cheek, his thumb pulling her lip from her teeth. It was at that moment he also didn't realise he had done it till he felt her lips on his but he had leaned forward and kissed her softly. He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away and in fact she was grinning against his lips.

He eventually pulled back and grinned down at her, the glow of the sun still shining over her. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, Sunshine."


End file.
